


The Night The FMA Fandom Lost It's Shit

by chrisplant



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Other, This is going to be so crappy oh my gods im dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 06:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4090711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrisplant/pseuds/chrisplant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story full of Al's poop, Ed's, apparently, missing right nipple, NipNops, and a whole bunch of night-blogging on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Night The FMA Fandom Lost It's Shit

**Author's Note:**

> I've been in the famous FMA Nipple and shit debate for the past three-four days and I'm so dead and I've seen so much hell because of this that I'm writing a DAMN FANFICTION FOR IT THANK YOU SO MUCH RUINSOFXERXES FOR RUINING MY WRITING. Also by the way I DO NOT OWN THE NIPNOP/AL POOP DEBATE RUINSOFXERXES DOES.

     Let me begin this by saying that if you are not mentally stable, or if you even consider yourself to be slightly mentally unstable, please, leave now. Also, if you're innocent, please leave. This will ruin your lives and this debate probably went down in FMA Tumblr history. If you are completely fine with ruining your innocence or mental stability, please, read ahead.

     On Tumblr, in a dark, mossy, quiet corner, there is a blog called ruinsofxerxes. It was a quiet blog, with many dank memes, and was very obsessed with FMA.

     But that all changed when the NipNop and Poop debate attacked.

     At 6:32 in the evening on Thursday, June fourth, 2015, the FMA fandom completely lost it's shit.

     It all started with an anonymous, random ask that Nikki, or ruinsofxerxes, received, stating:

"D'ya think Ed was missing his right nipple b/c of his automail?? In some official art it looks to me like the plating would cover it...."

     To which Nikki replied:

"lol well the automail connects at the shoulder and the rest that surrounds the shoulder is just plating that goes over the skin for extra support and to anchor it to the body, so the nipple is covered but it should still be intact"

     And then the asks pilled in.

" _Edward Elric's missing nipnop is an actual conversation what a time to be alive_ "

" _the nipple was prob just another price for human transmutation but it wasnt important enough to be mentioned lmfao_ "

" _transmuTITion. Edward Elric lost his sweet ass anime tiddie to the truth. The truth walks around with just 1 nip nop. Ed goes back to the gate to get Al. The truth is just sitting there tweeking his boob button._ "

" _roy: Ed do you only have one nipple Ed: What NO Why are you Sayin that??? *Sweats nervously*_ "

" _Could you imagine how much more different FMA 03 would have been if Ed lost his nipnop in the transmuTITion? He just sees wrath and is like is that MY arm? Is that MY leg? IS THAT MY NIPPLE!? YOU LITTLE SHIT GIVE IT BACK. Or if in FMAB what if when Ed came back the second time to the gate The Truth is just standing there with his 1 nipple. And it's PIERCED._ "

" _maybe nipples are a xingese thing?_ "

" _I read this one fic that talked about when Ed first got his automail and there was this bit where Winry started sobbing because she just wanted Pinako to keep Ed's nipple just to save that one last bit. I was reduced to tears by Ed's nipnop._ "

" _Ed: I promise you Al one day I'm gonna get your body back. Al: Yeah and while we're at it we'll get your nipnop back too!_ "

     This was only the beginning. The NipNop debate continued on and on. But then fanart was introduced, pictures were edited. This was a time of mental distress for everyone, no one was safe. But then, later into the debate, things got worse. People screamed under their covers as they read the tumblr posts on their feed. 

     The infamous Al's Poop debate worked it'sway into the mix.

" _I still wonder if he pooped"_

_"ITS FUCKING MIDNIGHT AND IM READING POSTS ABOUT THE POOPING DEBATE H E L P"_

_"THE POOP DEBATE WILL NEVER DIE"_

_"Ok so I remember the Alphonse Poop Debate and I wanted to contribute to it but by the time I got there it had been days since the argument ended. Anyway, I wanna give my two cents. If Ed was eating for Al and supplying his body with nourishment, then that means that Alphonse's body didn't EAT anything, only leeched energy from Edward. So basically nothing in da cinnamon roll's stomach = no shit comin' out da back end. Case closed."_

_"R u kidding. He obviously shat his pants when the transmutation went wrong. I know I would. That would be fucking terrifying. He is free of waste because he is too pure to poop."_

_"One thing we do know is that ed must've pooped twice as much to make up for al"_

_"I'm new to the poop debate... It reminded me of one day when my brother asked me if Armstrong's poop has the shape of his head."_

_"Does Armstrong's poop sparkle?"_

    People were shaking with maniacal laughter. Tears were shed and cries were heard. Everyone was in ruins. The end of the world for the FMA fandom was upon them. Soon enough, over twenty pages full of NipNops, Nipple-less FMA characters, boob orbs, the Al's Poop Debate throwbacks, and even more edited photos and Selim Bradley's forehead nipple were shared over three, almost four horrific nights. It is still continuing. Everyone, hide your plushies, wrap yourselves in blankets, turn your Tokyo Ghoul opening theme sing music up and desperately try to avoid whatever you can, because it is still continuing. The FMA fandom is losing it's shit and it will never stop if this continues, and I myself fear that it never will.

     This was the Night the FMA Fandom Officially Lost It's Shit, and it still continues today.


End file.
